The present application relates to jewelry clasps and more specifically to jewelry clasps using a key and lock mechanism.
For a long time, individuals with limited or reduced manual dexterity, especially seniors, have struggled with locking and unlocking clasps on necklaces, bracelets, and other jewelry. Accordingly, there is a need for a jewelry clasp that overcomes these challenges. What follows is a description of a novel mechanism for a clasp based on the concept of a lock and key of the appropriate size to be used for necklaces and bracelets. The mechanism is very easy to use, sturdy and secure.